The Quattrocento
The Quattrocento (French: Le Quattrocento) is the fourteenth episode of Once upon a time... Man. It covers the Italian Renaissance, with a special focus on the life of Leonardo da Vinci. The previous episode is The Hundred Years' War, and the next episode is The Golden Age of Spain. Plot In the mid-15th century, Florence is quick to welcome Greek scholars fleeing Constantinople, now in Turkish hands. They, along with the rapid development of the printing industry, help create the Renaissance. In Florence in 1469, Pierre and Jumbo are two well-to-do townsfolk, and Maestro, then a young man of 17, is Leonardo da Vinci, an apprentice to renowned sculptor and painter Verrocchio, who is inspired by his beautiful young student to sculpt his David. While Leonardo's curiosity is sparked, Pierre's son, Pierrot, informs Pierre that the alum merchant won't be able to deliver, because the city of Volterra won't give Florence their own alum. As Pierre and Jumbo go to see their consul, we see that the Pest and the Dwarf are having a vendetta against each other, with the members of their respective clans coming up with a variety of ways of killing each other. Meanwhile, Pierre and Jumbo's consul discusses the alum situation with Lorenzo de' Medici, who sends soldiers to loot Volterra of its alum. In 1478, the Pazzi family attacks the Medici brothers, killing Giuliano and chasing Lorenzo to his palace, where the conspirators are summarily executed. In 1482, Leonardo, now thirty and growing a beard, goes to Milan and acquires the patronage of Ludovico Sforza. Then, by 1490, in Florence, Pierrot, now grown-up, is dating Pierrette, a Renaissance lady, and they are hearing the sermons of a fiery monk named Savonarola. Meanwhile, in Milan, Leonardo adopts a ten-year-old hellion named Salai. In 1492, Lorenzo de' Medici dies, and Savonarola soon takes over. The result is the Bonfire of the Vanities in 1497. But his triumph is short-lived, and in 1498, Savonarola is burned alive for heresy. At the dawn of the 16th century, Leonardo now resembles Maestro, while Salai resembles the Pest. On his return to Florence in 1503, he is an important man, and among his projects are the Mona Lisa, the Battle of Anghari (which fails), and the flying machine. Leonardo enlists two apprentices, Pierrot and Jumbo Junior, who volunteer to test his flying machine. But when Pierrot tests out the flying machine, he falls and breaks numerous bones. In 1506, Leonardo, deeply wounded by the failure of his Battle of Anghiari, leaves Florence for Rome, where Donato Bramante has begun St. Peter's Basilica, and Michelangelo paints the Sistine Chapel ceiling from 1508 to 1512. In addition, young Raphael shows Leonardo his School of Athens, pointing out that he modelled Plato on Leonardo. Four years later, with people plotting against Leonardo, he leaves for Paris with his two apprentices, now all grown-up. Once in Paris, King Francois I wants the Mona Lisa, which he acquires upon Leonardo's death in 1519. Historical Inaccuracies *Lorenzo de' Medici did die in 1492, but not without the blessing of Savonarola as the series persists. Appearances Historical Figures *Sandro Botticelli *Giovanni Boccaccio (mentioned) *Petrarch (mentioned) *Dante (mentioned) *Giotto (mentioned) *Donatello (mentioned) *Lorenzo de' Medici *Giuliano de' Medici *Marsilio Ficino (mentioned) *Verrocchio *Leonardo da Vinci *Pope Sixtus IV (mentioned) *Ludovico Sforza *Salai *Girolamo Savonarola *Pope Alexander VI *Lorenzo di Credi *Nicolaus Copernicus (mentioned) *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donato Bramante *King Francois I Years and Events *1469 *1478 *1490 *1492 *1498 *1500 *1501 *1502 *1503 *1506 *1508 *1510 *1512 *1516 *1519 Locations *Europe **Italy ***Florence ***Volterra ***Milan ***Venice ***Rome **Spain **France ***Paris Foreign Titles *'Original French:' Le Quattrocento *'German:' Italien im 15. Jahrhundert *'Italian:' L'uomo del Quattrocento *'Polish:' Włoskie odrodzenie *'Spanish: ''''El 'quattrocento Gallery Category:Man Category:Episodes Category:Modern Era Category:Renaissance